The Vow
by Just-Canadian
Summary: Hetaoni inspired. 'Prussia awoke in the middle of the night and noticed something out of place. . .' Rated T just to be safe.


Steady, even breathing and the occasional snore filled the otherwise silent room as the men slept. It was one of the more peaceful times that had grown to be few and far between. The beds had been evenly spaced in two rows at the start, but now they formed little groups around the area, each occupant finding comfort with the warm body next to them. Red eyes still soft with sleep scanned around the room at each of his fellow nations.

Italy lay curled against Germany who had his arms wrapped protectively around the Italians small figure.

Russia was holding China to his body with his arm around his middle and his face nestled at the top of his head. And China was clinging to Japans arm so tightly it would have been painful if the younger Asian wasn't sleeping as deeply as he was.

Romano's head wasn't on his own pillow; instead, he rested it on Spain's chest. In fact, the older Italian was practically lying atop of the Spaniard, but the older man didn't seem to care – if the content grin of his face was any indication.

America and England's hands had found each other under the covers sometime in the night; one would give a light squeeze just to be reassured that the other was still there.

France had his back against England's and was cuddling a small, fluffy white polar bear to his chest. And the bear was mentally cursing his master for leaving him in the arms of the Frenchman.

When Prussia realized that one of them was missing, he automatically went into panic mode. He tried to calm his hearts frantic beating as he threw off his covers and went to search the rest of the room.

The silver haired man was having a harder time calming his nerves when he still couldn't find the other member of the group. As he ran to the last place the smaller man could be – sword in hand – Prussia kept convincing himself that there was no way the monster could be here. This was a safe zone. The only place in this Hell on Earth that provided them with the peace they all desperately needed to help keep them sane.

He didn't see the man when he first entered the bathroom. But that was because he was in the last stall sitting in a ball between the foot of the tub and the wall.

Prussia exhaled the breath he didn't even realize he had been holding when he caught sight of Canada. Sobbing and shivering with his face buried in his arms, the Canadian didn't seem to notice the older man standing in front of him. Not until the sound of the Prussian's sword was being placed on the linoleum floor did the young nation discover he was no longer alone.

His head snapped up to find Prussia kneeling in front of him wearing an expression of deep concern. His crimson eyes were soft in understanding as he watched tears spill from Canada's dark blue, almost violet eyes. After a moment Canada buried his face back into his arms and continued to cry.

Without missing a beat Prussia moved until he was sitting beside the quivering nation and wrapped his arm around Canada's shoulders. Canada leaned against the warm body, still shivering, but feeling comforted by the older man's gentle touch.

They sat there in silence; except for the occasional sniffle or hiccup from Canada as he continued to weep into his arms. After a while Prussia began stroking Canada's hair and humming an old lullaby from his past. The blonde started to relax. His shivering ceased and sobbing subsided as he pushed himself closer to the Prussian. The latter rested his head on top of the soft locks as he continued to soothe the shaken nation; stopping when the Canadian's head fell unto his shoulder and his breathing evened, indicating he had fallen asleep.

Carefully, so as not to awaken him, Prussia lifted Canada into his arms and carried him back to the beds. He laid him on the bed next to France and the small polar bear. As he was straightening back up a pale, shaky hand gripped his shirt, preventing him from moving. Prussia turned his head to Canada's face and his heart twisted at the look of pure fear in the young nation's eyes as they all but screamed for him not to leave their hosts' side.

Giving a reassuring smile, Prussia picked up the smaller man once again. Canada's hands continued to hold fast to Prussia's shirt as he was carried to the other's bed. After setting it up so that Prussia was next to his younger brother and had pulled the blankets over them he pulled Canada into a tight, comforting embrace. Canada nestled his face into the strong chest in front of him and tightened his grip on Prussia's shirt. Said Prussian was busy burying his own face in soft, blonde locks once again as he rubbed the Canadian's back in slow soothing circles.

Canada was quickly falling asleep again; the steady, rhythmic beating of Prussia's heart and soft rubbing on his back lulled him into peaceful unconsciousness, but his hold on the shirt barely slackened.

After Prussia was sure the Canadian was in deep sleep he placed a small kiss to the top of his head and whispered:

"Ich werde Verlusten schützen dein Unschuld, ich versprochen."

Sealing the vow with another kiss Prussia pulled Canada closer into the embrace, closed his eyes, and followed him into sleep.

* * *

**_Ich werde Verlusten schützen dein Unschuld, ich versprochen_**** -** **'****_I will protect your innocence, I promise._****' If you want the direct translation it would be: '****_I will protect your innocence lost, I promise_****.' When I asked my German speaking friend for a translation she told me that the one I'm using would be taken as reclaiming and protecting someone's lost innocence. I thought this translation was best for a Hetaoni setting.**


End file.
